


Jet Black Hearts 1.13: Cassie Robinson

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Cassiekept moving on.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Jet Black Hearts 1.13: Cassie Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.13, "Route 666."

Cassie wasn't sure if she'd preferred the time she thought that Dean had thought she was an idiot. Believing, after all, that he disrespected her enough to make up an _extremely_ pathetic story made the heartbreak more of the I-should-have-known variety. (Or the more terrifying alternative, that he was Dr-Jekyll-level scary.) Realizing he was a _heroic_ asshole instead of a plain one made things tougher this time around.

***

It was 2 AM, but she was awake when her phone rang. She stared at the caller ID for a second before answering.

"This is a horrifying time to call someone," Cassie said. 

"Not you," Dean said. "Something about full moons."

"Is it--" Cassie looked out the window and up. "I had no idea. How could you know that?"

"Part of the job," Dean said. "You have any idea how hard it is to sneak out hunting when your girlfriend's up until 3 AM?"

"And here I thought you were about to make a joke about PMS," Cassie said. 

Dean laughed. "I _wish_ that was all I had to worry about."

"What are you worrying about now?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he responded.

The silence stretched for a few seconds. She said, "No."

***

One of the hardest parts of working the newspaper, Cassie found, was sifting through stories from the wire. Weird crimes, unsolved murders, rumors of the occult. She kept expecting to see Dean Winchester pop up as one of the deceased.

It took her a few years to break the habit.


End file.
